


let your heart be light

by bromanceorromance



Series: a merry little christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Kid!Fic, M/M, daddy!harry, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to clarify: the first bit Annie is 10, Katy & Jamie (twins) are 6, and Olly is 4; the second bit Annie is 16, obviously; last bit Olly is 16</p><p>I like the idea of Louis and Harry being really careful about having sex with their first kids, but by the time they get around to Olly they keep screwing up and forgetting to shut the door and stuff lol</p><p>merry christmas!<br/>comments/kudos are a wonderful present for me (hinthint nudgenudge :))</p></blockquote>





	let your heart be light

"Jamie, don't you dare touch those presents before your father and I are in there," Louis's voice rang through the house with a threatening tone that his children all knew not to disobey.

"Papa said no!" Katy's voice insisted.

Louis shook his head at his husband. "Does he ever listen?"

Harry chuckled. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Your mother has a different story."

Louis pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Papa! Gross!" Annie appeared at their bedroom door.

Harry chuckled. "Annie, when you're married you'll want a good morning kiss every morning, too."

"No, I won't. Boys are gross."

Louis just laughed.

"Daddyyyy," Katy screamed. "Jamie's touching the presents!"

"Annie, go get Olly up and we'll be there in a second. Katy! Jamie! We're coming! Get your hands off of the presents or I'll ship them back to Santa!"

"Noooo!" both of their voice cried out.

Annie left the room with a roll of her eyes.

"How will we handle it when they're teenagers?" Harry whispered.

"Lots of sex," Louis replied, seriously.

"I don't think that's how it works."

"We'll be stressed and sex will relieve some of that stress, how will that not work?"

Harry giggled. "We better get in there."

Louis leaned in and kissed him again.

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

 

\----

 

"Dad, this is ridiculous," Annie muttered, glaring.

"Your father will love this," Harry insisted, adjusting the antlers atop her head.

"I'm sixteen, Dad. I'm too old for this." Annie continued to glare.

"We're going caroling, love. You used to love caroling," Harry said.

"I love singing!" Olly exclaimed, bouncing out of her bedroom, antlers atop her head and bells chiming happily around her neck with every movement.

"I know you do, love." Harry smiled at his youngest daughter. "Papa will be home soon and we'll go."

"Daaaad," Annie whined.

"Why don't you go check on Jamie and Katy, Olivia darling? Make sure they're about ready to go."

"Okay," Olly replied, skipping back down the hallway.

"What is wrong with you tonight, Annie love? You used to love caroling."

"I just don't want to, Dad."

Harry studied her. "Why not?"

She mumbled something back that he couldn't quite catch.

"What was that, love?"

"I can't sing, Dad," Annie muttered, avoiding his eyes. "And I don't like broadcasting the fact that my parents are famous and have the voices of angels while I can barely hold a note."

"That's ridiculous, Annie. Who told you that?"

She huffed out a breath, glaring at the ground.

"Annie, who said that? They clearly have never heard you sing, if they said such a thing."

"Dad, you have to say that. You're my dad - "

"I am your dad, yes. But I'm also surrounded by very talented people and I happen to know when someone's talented. And you, my dear, are talented."

"Really?" she finally whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Absolutely. And your father would say the same and we all know how picky he is."

She giggled.

"Now, are we all set to go caroling?"

"I hope we don't get mobbed."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Dad, everyone knows you and Papa - everyone \- and when you go out together, you barely ever make it out the door without being spotted," she reminded him.

"I'll have you know - "

"That you kept your relationship a secret for five years and no one was the wiser. Yes, I know, Dad, but now you're like the world's hottest couple or something, which gross."

Harry chuckled. "You don't like people thinking we're hot?"

"No, Dad. It's weird."

"Merry Christmas!" Louis's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Papa!"

"Happy birthday!"

"We're going caroling!"

All the children attacked Louis at once.

"What's this? Caroling?"

"Daddy said we're going caroling for your birthday!" Olly exclaimed.

Harry leaned around Jamie's head to press a kiss to his husband's lips. "Caroling, my dear, what do you say?"

Louis grinned. "I say let's go!"

 

\---

 

"How did we manage to get them all to sleep in?" Louis whispered.

"They've all finally reached an age where they'd rather sleep. It's a miracle," Harry replied with a small smile.

"What will we do?"

Harry's hands wandered underneath the comforter to slide down Louis's stomach. "I've got a few ideas."

Louis's lips immediately sought Harry's as his hands gripped at Harry's shoulders. Their lips slid together, Harry's tongue darting out to brush across Louis's lips before Louis gasped and their tongues met. Harry's hand slipped into Louis's boxers, wrapping around his already hardening cock. Louis moaned at the contact.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Olly's voice shocked them apart. "Can't you at least shut the fucking door?"

"Language!" Harry reprimanded.

Olly was already walking away. "I think I'm allowed to say 'fuck' when I just about saw my parents doing it!" she screamed back.

Louis chuckled.

"Get your butts out of bed!" Olly screamed, walking down the hall to wake her brother and sisters. "It's Christmas!"

"Guess we don't got time."

"Dads! Take a cold shower and I'll start breakfast!"

Harry joined Louis's laughter. "She taking this surprisingly well."

"She's walked in on us a few too many times, I think, love," Louis replied, pressing a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder. "Now, how about we conserve water and take that shower together?"

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify: the first bit Annie is 10, Katy & Jamie (twins) are 6, and Olly is 4; the second bit Annie is 16, obviously; last bit Olly is 16
> 
> I like the idea of Louis and Harry being really careful about having sex with their first kids, but by the time they get around to Olly they keep screwing up and forgetting to shut the door and stuff lol
> 
> merry christmas!  
> comments/kudos are a wonderful present for me (hinthint nudgenudge :))


End file.
